Bishop's own Sacrifice
by Mystical Ninja Unicorns
Summary: 'Raven watched in horror as the life in Bishop's eyes faded. She closed her eyes and let the tears run down her cheeks for all was lost.' Bishop makes a sacrafice that saved Raven's life, but will he survive? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just got this great idea and had to share it with the world :) Hope you enjoy as I will be working on two awesome stories at once, and sorry if the story seems to go by too fast and it's not as best described since I still haven't given the story a whole bunch of thoughts, it's just something I whipped up on the verge of sleeping :))**

**~Ninja**

**Bishop's own Sacrifice**

Daughen walking into Crossroad Keep expecting silence. Instead he got shouting in the background. He spotted Raven's companions all lined up and watching threw a door that was slightly opened, listening to the shouting. He noticed that it was Raven and another man shouting at each other.

"Gods, Bishop can't you just shut up for once!" Daughen heard Raven shout. He walked to Raven's companions and looked through the slit in the door.

"I'm sorry ladyship; do you want me to hold you as you cry for having your delicate feeling hurt?" He asked sarcastically.

Raven took a step towards him in fury. "I swear if you don't just leave me alone I will kill you!"

Bishop put his hands on his chest a fake hurt look in his eye. "But you couldn't live without me."

"What are they doing?" Daughen asked as the companions looked back at him.

"They've been fighting a lot ever since Shandra's death…" Elanee answered.

"I believe that Raven has been under a lot lately, maybe they're just taking their anger out…" Neeshka said, thoughtfully.

"They could always do a lot less loudly." Quara answered.

"I wish they wouldn't do it at all…" Sand said, holding his nose as high as usual.

They turned back to Bishop and Raven who were still taking.

"I hope you burn in the hells!" Raven shouted at him.

"Don't worry, girl, you'll be with me you demonic wench."

"Ha! I'll most likely be the one torturing you for all your 'sins'"

"At least you won't have the paladin up your backside."

"And at least I won't have you pinned to my legs, you selfish bastard!"

They watched as Bishop walked toward the door, cursing under his breath and heading the way Daughen came in. Raven threw a knife at him. She missed his head but a hair's breadth and landed in the doorframe next to Bishop.

Bishop looked at the knife then over his shoulder. "You missed!" He shouted back at her.

Raven laughed evilly. "Sorry, I wasn't aiming at you, just your big fat head got in the way!"

Raven walked toward the door. As Raven walked through, she looked around softly at her companions then grabbed a bottle of wine from some servant passing by. Raven grabbed the cork with her teeth and spit it out on the floor, chugging it as she walked out to her quarters. They listened as Raven slammed the door to her room and the silence that followed.

**XXX**

Casavir got up and walked towards Raven's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Raven's voice sounded through the door. Casavir walked through the doorway and looked around Raven's room. He spotted her on the balcony, a small little space Raven asked Veedle to put in. Raven grew roses and deadly plants for poison making. Raven was bent the balcony, her elbow on the railing and her head in her hand. She looked down at the ground before her sadly as she watched Bishop shooting targets in the trees. He looked angry, cursing every once in a while.

Raven sighed and looked back at Casavir.

"Kana sent me here for a message." Casavir said lightly. "She asked whether or not you wanted to go on the scouting mission or just to send some greycloaks."

"Yah, I guess I should do that."

Casavir looked down at the empty bottle he almost tripped on. Raven then looked at it and picked it up, a wicked, playful smile on her face. Raven held it over the edge, leaning a little too far for Casavir's comfort, and let it drop near Bishop. It landed with a crashed, causing Bishop to jump two feet. Raven laughed aloud gently and Bishop looked up at her. Raven waved and said. "Sorry." Bishop's response was flipping her the middle finger then walking away like a mad old lady.

Raven laugh always made Casavir melt; it was only thing that didn't sound menacing, unlike her voice which was a little scratchier for a female. Raven then smiled brightly as she watched Bishop come back with different wine bottle.

"Aren't you afraid of falling milady?"

"Nah, I'm- Look out!" Casavir and Raven ducked down as Bishop threw the wine bottle at Raven. It smashed at the doorframe above them and spattered wine and shards of glass all over them.

"Thanks Bishop!" Raven shouted back she got back up.

"Just giving you a favor." He shouted back. They all paused as if the world stopped spinning and then Raven and Bishop grinned at the same time.

"Meet me in the hall!" Raven shouted walking out. Raven grabbed a cloth and wiped the sticky wine off her then threw it Casavir's head, leaving him standing there, shaking his head and smiling.

**XXX**

Bishop shot three more goblins with his bow and then another that threatened to wound Raven. Raven then threw a knife at one of the goblins that snuck up behind Bishop and then went back to another one near her. There were reports of goblins attacking travelers on the road and they were sent to investigate and dispatch the goblins. They quickly killed them all and continued on.

Bishop watched as Raven walked gracefully and hummed to herself.

Bishop stopped in mid-stride as he realized something. Goblins never attacked travelers unless they had a reason to, and these lands wasn't the type of land goblins liked so why? Bishop looked down at a corpse and spotted something on its wrist. It wasn't an object, but the imprint of an object, a lot like iron cuffs for prisoners.

They were being set up.

Bishop then spotted a movement in the trees to his left. He spotted eight figures, and they were fidgeting a lot in the trees. He spotted short bows as they drew back an arrow.

"Raven!" Bishop shouted. She turned to face him slightly. The world then seemed to freeze as he heard the arrows being shot. He followed his instincts and ran towards Raven. He tackled her, taking the more lethal hits to his back. He felt four shots of pain in his back, but they got Raven too. She had two in her left shoulder, one slashed her right arm deeply, and one was stuck in her chest, hitting the shard in her chest, and right between Bishop's left arm and his body. Raven grunted as they fell to the ground together, Bishop on top of her. As he went to move, he realized the arrows had been poisoned. His limbs felt useless.

"Bishop." Raven struggled to say, both on the verge to loose conciseness any minute. "Don't… Die." She blinked slowly, as the poison filled their veins. "Promise?"

Bishop saw the concern and understanding in her eyes. "How…"

Raven leaned in and kissed him, before losing conciseness and her head hitting the soft ground. Bishop follows soon afterwards, his head landing in her shoulder.


	2. Saving a Hero

**Saving a Hero**

Kana jumped at the sight of Raven and Bishop as they walked in. Raven was bleeding, a lot, and Bishop had four arrows in his back, and was pouring with blood.

"Get the Captain and her companion to their quarters!" Kana barked. "And summon the Ann, the healer of the keep!"

They scattered around do as they were told as Daughen walked in. "What has happened?" He asked.

"Your daughter, the Captain, and one of her companions are hurt and on the brink of death!" Kana stated.

Daughen's face was still but his eyes filled with worry. "Maybe I could help."

He watched as Casavir walked toward Raven's room. He walked inside as the healers began to set up and offered his healing skills. They welcomed it. He watched in pain, as they pulled the arrows from Raven.

"Oh no…" Ann whispered as she pulled out the first arrow. Ann was a wood elf with bright blonde hair that was messily braided up and blue eyes, the color of the sky. She was a cleric, but mostly a healer, and had been spotted treating many of Raven and her companion's wounds in the keep. She was stubborn and wasn't known to have a silver tongue.

"What?" He asked.

"The arrows they were poisoned." She looked at the arrow head. "And it seems to spend fast." She looked to her assistants. "Get those arrows out and quickly, I have to go see Master Bishop!" She jumped down from her stool she was standing on and left, Casavir aided with the rest of Raven's arrows, except for the one in her chest. He let Zhjeave check that one out while Ann was busy.

"It seems that the shard had saved Raven's life." She spoke softly. "It hit her shard, instead of her heart, this time, but the poison upon the arrow may stop her heart." She looked up at him. "Know that both may not survive." She then quickly pulled out the arrow, and then stuffed a cloth on the wound. Raven seemed to react to the sudden pain but quicken her breath and groaning. Casavir watched as her eyes slightly opened.

"What the… hells?" She sounded as if she was drunk and her tongue didn't seem to work.

"Raven, do you remembered getting shot?" Casavir asked gently.

"Bishop… shouted my name… tackled me. Then… arrows…"

Raven couldn't finish, she closed her eyes again.

Casavir, out of curiosity, went to visit Bishop. He was just as bad as Raven. He laid there stone faced, with no shirt on, and a bandage wrapped all around his chest. His breath was shallow and he looked pale, as much as Casavir hated to, he helped heal up Bishop as well.

Raven wasn't wearing a shirt; she had a bandage around her breast, which Casavir help put on with a blushing face. Raven also had a bandage on her right arm. She was changed into short bedtime shorts that were black. She looked paler than her normal self and always struggled to stay still when half awake. They both woke up from time to time but it was only for a few seconds then they went back into a deep sleep. Some what the cause of Ann's sleeping medicine that she made them drink, but that's only when they ever were awake.

**XXX**

Raven struggled to open her eyes, so she kept them closed. She expected to go back into slumber any time soon. But strangely, she felt wide awake. The voices around her sounded muffled. Raven listened to it intently, before she heard something that made her panic.

She heard 'Bishop…. Not well… might not make it….'

Raven shot open her eyes and sat up with speed. Everyone in the room jumped. She looked over to Casavir with a sick, feverish face.

"Raven, lay back down." She read his lips then shook her head. Raven struggled, but she was able to move her legs.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked Casavir as he tried to block Raven's way out. He shrugged.

Raven stood, and they watched as her legs wobbled under her weight. She sat back down and looked furious.

Casavir kneeled in front of her. "What are you doing?"

Her voice came out as a squeaky, soft of muted sound. "Bishop… is he…well?"

Casavir looked up at Ann who gave her a worried face. That's a no.

Raven stood again, he legs still wobbly but she didn't stop. She grabbed the walls with weak hands ls with her weak muscles and shook violently. She looked at the crowd of people outside what looked like Bishop's room and struggled to walk. She felt like she had on a daze spell on her. She struggled to walk across the hall and people just looked at her in amazement as she walked past them. She found the door and tried to turn the latch but her hand was to shaky so she kicked the door down with her weak foot, which made it hurt worse but she couldn't feel it.

Raven came upon a nightmare. No one was working on him, but he looked worse than what Raven felt. She stood there frozen as she watched him. Eventually during that time she got her voice back. She wobbled over to him like a new born horse and leaned up against his bed. Bishop opened his eyes and seemed to have noticed the broken door. He chuckled slightly but it came out muted then he stopped in pain. He looked at her as she walked over to him and sat next to his shoulder.

He stared at her for a moment then squinted to the rest of the room. Bishop looked back at her. His eyes looked weak, not the wolf-like eyes that Raven remembered.

"You… promise…" She said in a squeaky but getting better voice.

Bishop shook his head then stopped in pain. He looked her in eye for a moment and then she watched as his chest stopped rising. Raven tried to hold back the tears.

Raven watched in horror as life from Bishop's eyes fade. She closed her eyes and let the tears run down her face, for all was lost. Raven watched as he slowly closed his eyes and knew he was giving up the fight. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Raven you should come back to your room." Raven shrugged away his hand then sat there looking at her own. She realized something she had learned once when messing around with Quara. She remembered that she had the power to heal using the shard's power.

Raven stood up and put her hands on Bishop's bare chest. She felt no heartbeat, no lungs moving, just empty silence inside his body. She pushed down a little hard and concentrated on hearing that heartbeat again. Her eyes were cloudy as tears fell on his chest but she noticed her hands glowing a blue. She focused even more and a bright light gave off, blinding all around her. It stopped and he laid there, dead as ever. Raven was furious with herself. How was exposed to save Neverwinter Winter when she couldn't save her own… companion.

She slapped Bishop. "You promised you selfish son of a bitch, wake up!" She shouted at him, her voice returning.

Casavir grabbed both her arms and pulled hopeless Raven toward the broken door. Raven shuddered with a sob as Bishop opened his eyes again, more alert than before.

He stood his head up and said. "Did you slap me?" He then went lost conciseness and fell right back in the pillow. Raven tried to fight but Casavir finally just put in more strength and pulled her back.

Raven then got in an argument with everyone around her.

"You should really go back to bed, your strength is waning."

"No!" She shook her head. "I'm fine; I need to go see to Bishop since the nurses obliviously aren't doing enough for him."

She heard Ann gasp. "Captain we did not know that he would die even though we were trying our best."

"Right, so that's why nobody was doing something as he died, just watched and thought 'poor Bishop'?" Raven shook her head furiously. "If he dies again…" Raven stood there an angry glaze on everything around her. Raven then walked away, not towards her bed, but for the front door, even though many on her companions tried to stop her.

They watched as she vanished into the woods and didn't seem to be coming back…


	3. Chapter 3

**Stubborn Patients**

Bishop watched as Raven was being pulled away but he couldn't speak, his tongue felt useless. He sits up, and rubs his face. His chest felt tingly, but a good tingle, and felt like the imprint of two hands. He listened to someone walking in the door.

"You should really lay down, Bishop." Ann says gently, as she puts pressure on his arm.

He just sits there silently and looks at the door, expecting Raven to come in and explain, but they must have dragged her to her room.

He remembered seeing Raven's tear covered face, and her reminding him of a promise not to die. How the hells was he suppose to not die after taking four shots to the back? Then he remembered closing his eyes for he felt tired, like all the chains were pushing him down and then darkness…

He shook his head, there was no way Raven brought him back from the dead. She might be hard to kill but she couldn't have brought Bishop back from the dead! He shook his head in disbelief and got up. Ann looked up at him in worry.

"Bishop you shouldn't-"

"No, I need to do something." Bishop simply said. "And you aren't getting in my way." He pushed her lightly to the side and walked to the door. Unlike Raven, he didn't show the way he felt, bare foot, breeches, and a four shot of pain with every movement of his back. They didn't wrap his wounds up with cloth, they left it open, for they didn't expect him to live this far. Bishop felt the poison burning through his veins. He tried to ignore the pain and walked on.

As he turned the corner, he bumped into Casavir, who looked slightly shocked.

"Where is Raven?" Bishop asked.

Casavir shook his head. "She… left. She was angry about something." Bishop walks by him and out the door, determined to find her. He walked outside, pestering nurses trying to stop him, but he just roughly shoved them aside and walked out the door of the keep and into the woods.

He followed Raven's fresh tracks for some time, even with his slightly blurry vision , he was still able to track her down fine. He then accidently bumped into her back and kicked himself for it. If he wasn't so drugged up, he would have been able to see her from a mile.

She turned around. "Hey! Watch where your-. Bishop?" Raven throws her arms around his neck.

Bishop winced in pain. "Good… to see you too."

Raven took a good look at Bishop and scowled. "And they didn't even bother to bandage you up! Some great healers they are!"

Bishop raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

Raven looked furious. "They just left you to die! Claimed you weren't fighting the poison as good as me! Claimed they couldn't do anything! And they just-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Bishop backed away with his hands up in the air. "I wanted to know what was wrong not your life's story!"

Raven shook her head. "It's just they didn't do anything to try and save you, and so I just saved you myself. It makes me so angry..."

Bishop slightly smiled at her. "Why, I didn't know you cared!"

Raven softened a bit. "Well of course I care… you're my… companion." Before Bishop speak, Raven looked him in the eye. "And haven't we been over this before, I don't die for you, you don't die for me?"

Bishop itched the back of his head, having no idea how to get out of this one. "I wouldn't say I died for you, just merely got in the way."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yah well… thanks for 'getting in the way'." Raven rolled her eyes. "Men…" she muttered.

"What was that ladyship?" he smiled looking down at her.

"Nothing." Raven quickly shot back. "We've best get back to Ann before quits…"

**XXX**

As they entered silently Ann was sobbing next to Casavir. "Why can't they just let me do my job and rest? They both never stayed still, and it's bad enough Raven held a knife to my throat once for stitching her up."

"Because we're one of kind, baby!" Raven answered back with a smile and her arms open.

Ann looked up and glared at them. "If you leave me one more time I'll straggle you both!" She softened, "But I'm glad you two are alive instead of dead."

She then began looking like a scowling mother. "Now both of you return to your rooms and go to bed, I need to get Bishop wrapped up and Raven, you need your bandage changed."

Bishop and Raven looked at each other. "Great…"

**XXX**

Days after that, Raven stayed at Bishop's bed side and mostly fed him food, ignoring Ann's scowling face and bickering of death. It was quite simply why, Raven didn't care. In fact that was the reason why Ann and Raven were fighting.

Bishop looked at the door as it opened, revealing Eleanee not Raven, bringing in his food. She places the tray next to Bishop and smiled at him.

"It is good to see you doing well." She simply spoke.

"Where's Raven?" He asked.

"She's fighting with Ann, so Ann asked me to bring in your food today."

Bishop nodded and looked down at his food. He listened to Eleanee's footsteps fade then got up and opened the door. He walked into the main hall to hear Raven and Ann's voices.

"Do you want to die?" Ann had her hands on her hips and shaking her head. "Think of how Bishop would feel knowing every day you died because you were too subborn? Because I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure that Bishop would blame himself for the rest of his young life!"

"Nah," Bishop spoke from the shadows, a wicked smile on his face. "I would blame Raven's stupidity."

Raven looked over at Bishop. "See, I told you he would come out here."

"Oh, go to bed, Raven and shut the elf up." Bishop rubbed his face.

Raven looked at him for a minute and then walked away, apparently heading for her room.

"And that's how you shut Raven up." Bishop smiled. He heard some one's footsteps coming back and then a glass vase being thrown at him. He dodged it but it splattered water all over him.

"You're always in the way of my aim Bishop, you should _fix_ that." Raven says through the doorway, then going back to her room. Bishop followed.

He entered the room to see it was cold and a little dusty, since she hadn't slept there in weeks, and slept in a chair or where ever.

"Sheesh, I knew you cared in all…" He said a sarcastic smile and hands on his heart.

"Ha!" Raven barked a laughed, too exhausted to do any more. "I take care of my companions." Raven said again. She then collapsed on her bed and groaned as her muscles seemed to melt into the soft bed. Raven then forgot Bishop was in the room, and instantly fell asleep…

**THE END**

**Author's Note**

Right so I had an idea after this but i forgot it! so if you got any ideas, please review because one of them i might use :) thanks

Also thank you for the reviews that people thankfully put up :D thanks a lot i appreciated the support.


End file.
